Colorful Summers
by snickerrbar
Summary: AU Mitchie has just ended her freshman year of high school. Some of Mitchie's friends seem to think she's rather immature. But when her friends go into the mountains for a summer trip, can she show everyone the wonders of being a little wild? Smitchie.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of its characters.**

**Okay, so this is my first story ever. So, this is just the intro, but let me know what you think. (Oh geez, I'm nervous. =D)**

**AU. Mitchie has just started her freshman year of high school. Some of her friends, all of whom are in the grade ahead of her, seem to think she's rather immature. But when summer arrives, and her friends and she go out into the mountains for a summer trip, can she everyone the wonders of having fun?  
**

**

* * *

**

**Mitchie POV**

Would you believe it? It was the end of freshman year. This time last year, I was so excited about being in high school, and getting to see all my best friends again. And now, a part of my "high school experience", is over.

But of course... now it's time to party like a high schooler!

All through 8th grade, I missed my best friend Alex more than anything. She's in the grade ahead of me. We were both so excited when I got to high school. But, things were a little different. Alex had made new friends, too. When I got to high school, we all got along great. Well, atleast most of us did.

One of my new best friends I made this year, Caitlyn, well... let's just say she's more experienced than any of us. She funny, and great, and is so incredibly WILD, Which is why I love her. But then second she entered Clements High, she went straight for the older, incredibly hot guy.

Shane Gray.

Shane Gray, the jerky, washed-up popstar, and his best friends, Nate Black and Jason Law, were the most popular guys in the school. A year older than Alex and Caitlyn. So when Caitlyn befriended them, it really jumped her and all her friends, including, Selena's, social status. This however, really helped me out when I got to high school. But before I got there, Caitlyn did her magic.

When Caitlyn wants someone, which isn't something that happens rarely, she will do whatever it takes to get him. Soon, "Shaitlyn" was the school's hottest couple.

The day I entered the high school building with Alex and Caitlyn, who I had gotten to know over summer break, I was immediately accepted by all their friends. All except one.

Shane Gray.

**Shane POV**

I love high school. I love my incredibly hot girlfriend. I hate Mitchie Torres.

When I first started high school, I was this naive little child, who wanted nothing but to play music with my band, Connect 3. Then, I thought we were amazing. At first we wrote our own songs, but the record company gave us new lyrics. At first I was pissed. Then I realized that those new lyrics made ne amazing. Although, even though they didn't show it too much, I don't think Nate and Jason ever got over it. Atleast they're trying to grow up.

Which brings me to my point. Even though Mitchie is probably the hottest girl I've ever seen, I mean, other than Caitlyn, she is such a kid! She reminds me of me when I first started high school. But she obviously doesn't want to grow out of it.

I mean, it's so hard for me to understand why all my friends love her so much. Especially Caity, Alex, Jason, and Nate. They think she's great. But during lunch, she'll sit there with her guitar, and Caity will have her laptop, and we'll all just be sitting around watching her write a song. Everyone always has so much fun doing it, and I'll admit, it's better than hanging out with Tess Tyler, but it just makes me want to walk up to her any say something to her face. It would probably break her, but she need to face reality.

Don't dream big. They never come true.

* * *

**So do you think I should continue the story?**

**-Snicker  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. Sadly... I also do not own the Spice Girls  
Yay!! I'm so happy, I got so many reviews for this chapter. Thank you kind souls.

* * *

**

Mitchie POV

"Finally," My best friend Alex sighed, putting her arms around Caitlyn's and my shoulders, "We are getting out of this hell hole."

"Hey. It's not as bad as middle school. I can promise you that."

"Maybe for you Baby Spice, but this place is definitely my personal hell hole."

All my friends call me Baby Spice. Sometimes they call Caitlyn Ginger Spice, and they call Alex Posh Spice. But that's only on very rare occasions. I'm ALWAYS Baby Spice. And sometimes it's funny, but not when it come's out of Shane's mouth. When he calls me Baby Spice, he's actually calling me an immature person who doesn't deserve to be around him. He actually told me that to my face once. A very drunken once.

We were driving to Caitlyn's house in her new, incredibly amazing car, having a great time, until her lover boy called. Caitlyn put her phone on speaker so she could demonstrate "safe" driving for Selena and I, even though everyone knows Caity is probably the most reckless driver known to man kind.

"_Hey hot legs_" we heard Shane's voice through the phone, as Selena and I attempted to muffle our giggles.

"Hey sexy," Caitlyn replied. "How goes the tour planning?"

All of a sudden Shane got off on the most babyish rant I had ever heard, in my entire life.

"_Dude, Nate and Jase are probably being the biggest babies I have ever met. I mean, listen to this. The record wants us to sing this amazing song. The beat was incredibly hip and everything. It's called _Living the Dream_. Then Nate, being the selfish asshole that his, gets all, 'Well, I just wrote this new song called A Little Bit Longer.' He sang it for us, and guess what it's about. Him and his stupid diabetic problems? I was just like, wah wah wah. Get over it, dude, grow up._"

Alex and I just sat there, listening in shock. We never knew Nate had diabetes. And the way Shane was just talking shit about his best friend and his sicknesses made me REALLY angry. I tried to hold it in as hard as I could, but I let out a tiny scoff. I guess he heard it.

"_Caity," _he said slowly, "_Did you just scoff at me?_"

"Well, huns, actually you're on speaker. I'm kinda driving." she answered meekly.

There was complete silence for a minute. That coward _knew_ Selena and I were in the car. We went home with Caitlyn every day. He didn't even have the nerve to say anything back to me. I guess I was gonna have to break the silence.

"Shane," I said in a dangerously quiet voice. "Did you know people can die from diabetes? Did you know that's actually possible?"

There was still silence. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wasn't gonna pull that card.

"_Uh huhh. And how many people do you know have actually died from diabetes? Listen Baby Spice. Don't give me any of your immature, let's be kind to everyone shit. This is the real world."_

I took a large breath. Caitlyn was sitting there, looking rather confused. However, Selena, who knew my story, had tears in her eyes.

"Shane. Have you ever met my mother?"

_"Oh no! I'm so scared. Are you going to tell mommy on me now? Caity, help me. Your little friend's gonna tell her mommy on me."_

"Mitchie," Caitlyn spoke up. "Now that I think about it, I HAVE never met your mother. And Selena, WHY are you crying?"

"She's crying because my mother died to years ago. She had diabetes all her life. One day she went for a jog and forgot to take her meds. She never came home. The only time I saw her after that was at her funeral. Is that enough proof for you?!" I shouted out.

I had tears streaming down my face. I hated talking about this. It wasn't fair. Why did Shane always bring me down in the dumps?

"Shane," Caitlyn whispered into the phone, "I'll call you back later."

We rode the rest of the car ride in silence.

**Shane's POV**

...

...

...

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!

That was so unfair. She totally just used that to try to make me feel bad.

And I, Shane Gray, did not, and will never feel bad for anybody.

But... but she was crying. I never thought that happy, jumpy, childish Mitchie would ever... cry. It just wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to happen.

I fell back into by La-Z-Boy Chair, and just started at the wall for a second. Everything Mitchie said slowly sank into me. People actually DIE from that disease? Nate could die?

I started freaking out. I had to find Nate. It wasn't that hard to find him, considering we all roomed together in one house. It wasn't that hard to guess he was in his room.

I ran down the hall, and barged in the room.

"Dude!" shouted Nate. "Ever heard of knocking. Or maybe even slightly addressing the fact that you were about to enter my room. What if I was naked?!"

"Well," I responded. "It wouldn't have been that big of a deal. Not much there anyways."

Nate gave me an evil look.

'_Come on, Shane' _I thought to myself. '_It won't be that bad. Your supposed to be his best friend. Be a best friend for once.'_

"Just kidding," I awkwardley laughed out. Nate just raised an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath. '_Here we go_,' I thought to myself.

"N-Nate," I choked out. "I'm sorry."

Nate dropped his guitar pick.

Then it all came gushing out of me.

"Nate, man, I'm sorry, kay? I mean, dude, you're my best friend. You're like my bro, and promise me you will NOT DIE!!"

Nate looked at me with the strangest look on his face."

"...Why am I dying?" he asked, confusion filling his voice.

I took another deep breath. I told him all about the phone call, and what SHE said about her mother.

"Wow, Shane," Nate said with surprise replacing the confusion in his voice.

There was a long, silent pause.

"I... I'm glad your back."

I broke out into a HUGE grin.

"MAN HUG!" we yelled. I swear on my life, it WAS a MAN hug.

Until Jason walked in, and wrapped his arms around both of us.

"Ahh, that's better," he sighed, as Nate and I shared a confused look. "It just hasn't been the same hugging Nate."

We all burst into laughter, and went downstairs to just hang out. Something the three of us hadn't done in a really long time.

Then Nate spoke. "Shane," he smirked. "I had no idea that Mitchie of all people would have this kind of impact on you."

I scoffed, and playfully punched him in the arm as we proceded to walk downstairs.

But I couldn't help thinking... how was Mitchie doing at that very moment.

* * *

**Sorry that took me forever to get out. So much has been going on with school and stuff. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.**

**-Snicker  
**


End file.
